


Lilies taste like blood

by OWASephiroth, terbelis



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Tseng, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, Switch Tseng, Top Sephiroth, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Tseng is made a mess of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWASephiroth/pseuds/OWASephiroth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbelis/pseuds/terbelis
Summary: Tseng is made a mess of.He is almost always the top during sexual activities, yet once in a blue moon he needs it the other way round.However, his top attitude is the same as Sephiroth's.And when the unbreakable meets with the unstoppable, something has to give.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Tseng Bottom/Sephiroth Top - Relationship, Tseng/Sephiroth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lilies taste like blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OWASephiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWASephiroth/gifts).



> This work elicited from a role-play between the two authors terbelis (myself as Tseng) and OWASephiroth (as Sephiroth).  
> We liked it a lot and decided to make something out of it.  
> So, enjoy and have fun.

It started with a message to the general. They have only kissed once, somewhere under the mistletoe and that was all. He knew Sephiroth liked him a lot as It’s been a 'cat and mouse' game for quite a while.

This Friday evening the Turk leader was on his limits with one of the most stressful weeks ever and when this happened, he needed to be made a mess of — To reset his mind and who knows what else. This always happened in one specific way.  
Tseng was almost always the top during sexual activities, yet once in a blue moon he needed it the other way round; and when he wanted something, he knew how to get it. 

Being straightforward as always, he typed a message that read:  
\- “Been a while, Seph. Does my office turn you on? Or shall I pay you a home visit?”

Sephiroth was at the moment in a suite at the hotel attached to the ShinRa Hospital, nursing fresh wounds from his latest mission. He almost flung his PHS onto the wall when it beeped but thank Gaia, he checked the message first. With adrenaline still coursing through his veins and the memory of the Turk’s lips in his mind, Sephiroth sent off a reply without thinking:  
\- “How fortuitous, Sir. You are just what the doctor ordered. I’m at #127 of the hospital hotel. I have whiskey whose shade of amber reminds me of your eyes. Care to join me?”

The general perhaps had no idea that Tseng had certain kinks. Labs and similar facilities were one of those. Some twenty minutes later, the director entered the room without even knocking on the door.  
"Excuse me, I forgot to knock." A sly smirk as he closed the door shut and made sure it was well locked. "How has it been, general? How is the wound?"

It may have been a hotel room, but the suite was practically a ward at that point in time. Sephiroth was in an armchair, hooked up to a beeping machine and an mako-fusion-IV-drip. Charts dotted the wall behind the bed, along with another machine meant to administer medication throughout the night. Sephiroth was annoyed by it all but oh well. Things were looking up now, with Tseng in this space. Strange that with his midnight hair and dark suit, Tseng could still lighten up this otherwise dreary space.

"You are very much excused," he replied with a smirk. Sephiroth was wearing only his leather pants, with a red gash across his chest and several more deeper wounds on his back. Curse over-eager Third Class SOLDIERS that were more hindrance than help. "Nothing to worry about, Director. I just... have an itch I need scratching, perhaps."

He gestured to the waiting second crystal tumbler on the low table in front of him. "Please help yourself. You look like you need one, or three. Had a difficult day?"

The director's eyes widened seeing Sephiroth in such state. He honestly did not expect that much of a damage.  
"What... Has happened to you?" His voice was rather caring now; and his eyes traced over the ‘machinery’ surrounding the First Class. "How did you end up this way?" Tseng's cocky attitude quickly changed as he almost felt sorry for the man. The Turk reached and caressed the silver strands that covered Sephiroth’s shoulders so graciously. 

"Sure, now I really need one. There..." He poured the glasses and offered the general a drink. "Cheers."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the way Tseng's voice softened, and something deep within him stirred. Again, he forgot to breath for a second or two when Tseng's fingers were on his hair. Having the Director this close was simply... mesmerizing. He took the glass from Tseng with one hand, and with the other he grasped at Tseng's wrist. 

"It doesn't matter," he said quietly, dismissing his wounds carelessly. They would all heal by morning or another day, after all. It was the wounds inside him that never closed.

He tugged the other man closer. "How rude of me, I should invite you to sit. My lap, perhaps?"

As soon as his wrist was grasped Tseng’s sharp eyes glanced quickly over the strong hand of the general. Then his gaze traced the wounds across Sephiroth’s chest while finally their eyes met. 

Dark eyes locked at the emerald greens. “You seem to be in some kind of a dark mood, Crescent.” His breathing turned shallow as Tseng already could feel the arousal hitting his groin. Sephiroth had this effect on him. 

The Turk slowly lowered his glass on the bedside table and shamelessly straddled the silver haired epiphany of beauty and power, making sure not to touch the wounds. “Are you sure I won’t cause you bleed?” A salacious whisper in Sephiroth’s ear.

As Tseng's weight settled onto his lap, Sephiroth's body experienced the contradictory sensations of being immediately relaxing and also stiffening up at the nearness of such this beautiful, mysterious man. He licked his bottom lip as he drained his glass and tossed it behind him, not even blinking as it shattered onto the ground. He wound an arm around Tseng's waist to steady the other man, as his other hand reached up to caress the Turk's face. 

"And you seem tense, Director," he chuckled. "Don't worry about me bleeding; and worry about yourself in that aspect." To emphasis this point, Sephiroth leaned forward and took a sharp nibble at Tseng's ear. Not quite enough to break skin --not yet anyway-- but enough to show that he meant business. The heat of the fight had not yet faded away from the SOLDIER, and he was no doubt going to bring the ferocity of the battlefield into the bed.

Tseng's body was indeed tense and the nip on his ear was the breaking point for him. A rather quiet moan escaped his lips. This was unexpected. Because the general seemed quite weak. 

"Damn...." A chesty growl as the Turk leader rested his forehead on Sephiroth's strong arm. He was defenseless.

"General... Just do it. Skip the intro." And it was true because Tseng needed to be broken in pieces right here and now.

“Hoouuu? I do like it when the other side submits to me, it makes things so much more fun,” he laughed with a touch of deliriousness. This enigma who has always been occupying a corner of his mind was now here, with him. Was this a fantasy? Regardless, Sephiroth was not going to let this opportunity go. 

His hands dug into Tseng’s mane, his fingernails scraping the other’s scalp as he twisted Tseng’s face here and there to accommodate his rough kisses. Teeth pulling on the Turk’s lower lip, tongue shoved into his mouth, suckling on tongue while moaning.

As Sephiroth’s mouth plundered Tseng’s, his hand reached down to trace the outline of the other’s cock through his pants. He hissed and then broke off the kiss. 

“On your knees,” he ordered as he tugged and held onto Tseng’s tie like a leash. “Then you’ll get a taste of what you’re looking for,” he promised as his started to undo his own pants.

“The fuck…?” This got him by surprise. 

Tseng himself was a ‘top’ and just a little percentage of a bottom, which always made the lover who claimed him to get the cherry on the cake. However, the situation now was very intriguing as the Turk leader had to swallow some if his pride— No one in his entire life had ordered him around this way, let alone making him a dog. A dog he indeed was, a loyal ShinRa one. His hair was his weak spot and Sephiroth seemed to figure this out quite quickly.

“Ngh…” A halted moan through the kiss. Crescent tasted like expensive whiskey— Not bad. Gloved hand found its way on the back of Sephiroth’s head holding a fistful of silver-light, gripping tightly as Tseng hissed— As from arousal, so from anticipation. 

“Just this time, Crescent. It will be you kneeling before me next time we meet.” There was something very exciting in top fucking a top. And because Tseng's mind was twisted enough, he knelt on his four with his fierce eyes never glancing away from the others.

“Fuck, yeah.” A wanton murmur on his lips only he was able to hear.

A most uncharacteristic giggle slipped forth from the general’s lips, as Tseng slipped from his lap and onto the floor on all fours. He had no doubts that Tseng was more used to giving orders and tucking others over. But so was Sephiroth. And when the unbreakable met with the unstoppable, something had to give.

Just this time? Well then, he had better make sure to make it such a memorable time that Tseng would consider coming back for more. 

“I like the way you look like this,” the SOLDIER chuckled at the fire that was burning in those amber eyes, defiant and fierce even as Tseng has assumed a submissive position.

Sephiroth withdrew his cock from his pants then; already he was hard and at attention, a pearl of his excitement already forming at the tip. He stroked himself slowly as he pulled sharply at the leash, bringing Tseng’s face next to his raging desire. 

“Now, take me in your mouth,” he purred as he rubbed the tip of his cock around Tseng’s sensual lips. “It would be best you get me as wet as you can, Sir, before I shove it into you.”

A wanton smirk appeared on Tseng’s face as the general played with him as he wished. However, as soon as the massive length revealed before him, his facial expression turned rather salacious and serious, as dark brown eyes pierced through the others with not even the smallest hint of surrender. 

Shameless lips parted slightly and met the dripping with precum tip as Tseng allowed it to enter his hot cavern to the hilt. The director loved deepthroating. Gagging his lovers was his hottest kink but now this was done to him and it felt even better. 

A drool of precum and saliva stretched to the floor as Tseng felt it was already hard to breathe. The harder the better, he loved it to hurt. Little did Sephiroth know his kinky activities with some well-known professor in the labs. 

Unable to take a breath, finally he released his mouth from the general’s massive dick, helping himself with his dress-shirt open and slacks half undone. 

“Yeah? Make sure it leaves good bruises, Seph.” He stood up and straddled the man, positioning his tight enter on top of Sephiroth’s massive definition of authority. The Turk leaned forward as a wanton murmur caressed the others ear. “And make sure you break me well… Crescent.” The name so powerful was now pronounced with a quiet hiss.

Mako-green eyes turned hazy as he took in the delicious sight of his cock disappearing into Tseng’s mouth and down the other’s throat. Damn, was there anything this talented Turk cannot do? The general could not hold back a shout when Tseng took the entire length of him into his hot mouth, his tip hitting the back of the Director’s throat. Holding Tseng in place with his fingers entwined within the Turk’s hair, Sephiroth rocked his hips, careless of how it would surely result in a sore throat for the other. He hissed his approval, running a thumb to catch Tseng’s drool. “What a beautiful disaster,” he rasped out between thrusts.

He did not protest when Tseng stopped the pleasurable torment without permission, and only smirked as the dishevelled director climbed back onto his lap. However, the way he hissed that last name set off a trigger from within the SOLDIER, and his smile dissolved into a scowl.

Sephiroth twisted the tie in his hand, tightening it around Tseng’s throat till the point of pain. “I think you’re forgetting your place, Tseng,” he almost spat in the other’s face. With an arm to anchor the Turk to him, Sephiroth stood up with a grunt, his wounds screaming in protest. Ignoring the pain, he stomped to the bed and slammed Tseng onto it. He swiftly tore both of their pants before he mounted Tseng, breathing hard.

“Good bruises, huh?” he mumbled as he licked a side of Tseng’s face, before backhanding him almost causally. “I prefer to leave bad ones on you,” he laughed as he pulled Tseng to him, his nails digging the underside of the other’s thighs, drawing first blood from the Turk.

Sephiroth had to be careful with the tie tightening around Tseng’s sensitive neck as the director was very much into asphyxiation. Another tug and twist and Tseng would have shot the load of his barrel quite early. The Turk did not want that to happen and applied efforts not to come, closing his eyes shut for a moment, letting Sephiroth think it was the pain. 

As his back hit the bed, he knew there was no escape and things were to turn serious. A short moan followed by a halted gasp as Tseng sharply sucked in a deep breath, feeling the nails ruining his ivory skin. Another scar decorating his suffered flesh would not kill him. He has seen the worst during missions.

The general above him so furious and determined, although wounded, felt promising. Finally, something Tseng needed. True pain to elicit his twisted, ill pleasure. There were already rumors in the hallways of ShinRa, that both Crescent and Tseng shared similar demons inside. The only difference— One was a human. 

A gritting of teeth as the muscles on his jaw rippled as Tseng continued keeping his sharp, provocative gaze locked at the green hues, noticing the slit-like pupils widening. “Screw it.” Another hiss as his still gloved hand reached and grasped a strand of a silk-sliver, bringing Sephiroth closer, involving him in an amorous kiss with a bite to his lip as Tseng himself drew first blood from the general.

Tseng’s stare; one could get lose it in, even drown in its entirely. Sephiroth could not resist when the other pulled him closer for a kiss, even though his burning passion was demanding to be satisfied. He groaned into the director’s mouth as his blood stained their shared kiss. Fuck, but that was hot, pushing him closer to the point of oblivion.

“Oh no, don’t be mistaken,” he laughed as he dragged his lips free, licking at his wound. Sephiroth sank his teeth into Tseng’s bare shoulder, all but ripping off a small chunk of flesh as he positioned himself at Tseng’s tight and awaiting entrance. 

“I am screwing you tonight,” Sephiroth whispered as pinned both of Tseng’s wrists onto the bed. Without any further ado, he guided his cock into Tseng, first at a measured pace until the angry red of the head slipped past the resisting muscle. Then he lifted his eyes to Tseng’s, his lips curled into a snarl. 

With his free hand, he wrapped his fingers around Tseng’s dick, pumping slowly. His gaze never left Tseng’s face as he pushed the entirety of his hardness into the director of the Turks in one hard thrust. A fantasy fulfilled, at long last.

Sephiroth could lie to himself but not to Tseng. The Turk had an eye of a hawk and the perception of a shark to know that Sephiroth liked him and the kiss that was shared between them. Mako fused blood drops were now running down Tseng’s throat and he could taste the kick of it, that added up to the pleasure. 

A sharp moan, almost a chattered low cry escaped Tseng’s lips following the bite of a monster. This now was something— Something very real. Painful to the core. Tseng’s thighs opened on their own accord, this was not his first time, however. He needed this right here and now; and needed it this way. 

Another sharp gasp as the hardened length penetrated him with no preparation. The Turk could feel his soft walls stretched to the extend they nearly broke with the stinging sensation reminding him that his enter received a tearing. He knew there was blood— As if there were not enough blood stains already. It felt good, regardless.

Tseng arched his back, tossing his head aside in a pain and pleasure expression, raven-locks messy as some stuck on his dewy face while the blood from his shoulder added to him being a mess. The brunette helped himself with teeth and removed his gloves as the hands of an assassin found their way on Sephiroth’s back, leaving deep red stripes, not caring if it caught a wound or a stitch. 

“Fuck me… h.harder…” A stuttered moan. His dick was ready to burst. The general’s hand felt so good; and Tseng’s almond eyes half lidded, leaving tiny white slits where his pupils should be while his eyes rolled back. This always showed the lovers who knew him, that he was on his limit, almost unconscious, falling into his deepest carnal desires.

Sephiroth never blinked, not even once, as he observed Tseng trash about underneath him, clawing at the SOLDIER’s back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Who would have guessed that he could cause such a reaction to the man with hair as dark as Sephiroth’s secret desires? He did not even care that Tseng’s nails were agitating the still-fresh wounds on his back. Tseng’s tightness and heat were already rattling Sephiroth, mind and body... and maybe a part of his soul, too. 

Sephiroth slipped his fingers around Tseng’s thighs, position the other’s ankles on his own shoulders before he shifted until he was pressing down onto the other man. He slammed in and out of Tseng, uncaring of Tseng’s blood that was coating his cock. He wanted this; wanted to leave an impression on the director, one that he would never forget. He shifted his hips again, trying to hit the spot within the Turk that would unravel him even more.

He twisted Tseng’s raven black hair into his fist, as he leaned down and licked the startling white of the Turk’s eyeballs. “Look at me,” he commanded harshly, tugging at Tseng’s hair sharply even as he ran a fingernail down Tseng’s cock. “Look at me when I fuck you, Tseng.”

It was almost unbelievable how Sephiroth applied the same techniques on Tseng as the director himself ordered his lovers to look at him in the eyes while he ravaged inside of them. And now, this was done to him. His most sensitive spot, his hair, was pulled harshly and he was broken into pieces, mercilessly damaged. Yet, he loved it to bits.

Sephirot’s voice sounded somehow distant as Tseng was pulled back to reality by a command so demanding that it triggered a shiver run down his spine when his blood rushed south; and he forced himself to look at the mako fused greens, falling deeply into Sephiroth’s own demons, becoming absorbed by them, until his body gave up.

Tseng finally broke. 

He moaned and gasped as his body quivered while reaching his venereal peak. Hot gushes of semen painted Sephiroth’s knowing fingers through erratic contractions. Tseng’s tight walls were now twitching around the general’s manhood, with his whole body involuntarily trembling, mind fading, any thoughts leaving him— Until he was spent to the core. Broken beneath the mighty of the man who was allowed, behind closed doors, to lay all his anger on Tseng, shatter him into million pieces and make him whole again. 

“Damn…” The Turk tried to catch his breath, coming down from the rush of adrenaline as his hands tiredly slid over Sephiroth’s well-built shoulders and he pulled him closer once more. “You feel good, Crescent.” A murmur in his ear that came deep from Tseng’s heart while he just noticed, he had one.

The way Tseng’s eyes snapped open upon his instructions, looking into his own with a sort of understanding that frankly unnerved the SOLDIER. Tseng was not just looking at Sephiroth, he could see him in a way that precious few could. It was not what he was expecting, and the general felt especially vulnerable even as his manhood was pulsating with pleasure. Director and General were connected in more ways than one in that moment. It was a nightmare dressed like a daydream. 

The moment receded as Tseng reached breaking point. Sephiroth’s eyes glazed over as Tseng made the most lewd of noises as he abandoned himself to pleasure. It was a full body experience, participating in Tseng’s orgasm. He felt Tseng grip him from within in a most lovely tormented way, as his features fused with lust. The scent of his satisfaction filled the air, making Sephiroth sniff hungrily with flared nostrils. 

Even as he continued thrusting brutally into the bent body of the Turk, his fingers on Tseng’s hair and manhood relaxed, tenderly holding the other man through the wave of his climax. He wanted to be the one to break Tseng, but also to hold onto him while the Turk pieced himself together again. 

He gently lowered Tseng’s legs as the storm of his climax passed, admiring the sight of their blood intermingling with the director’s seed on both of their bodies. Sephiroth breathed shakily as he allowed himself to be held, close enough to count the beating of Tseng’s heart; a lullaby of epic proportions. 

“Do I get full marks then, Sir?” he could not help but tease gently as he pressed his lips to Tseng’s neck, this time meeting the other’s flesh not with teeth but tender licks of tongue. The salty taste was something he wanted to commit to memory.

"You get double the full marks, Seph." Tseng smiled tiredly, feeling the hot lips on his neck now treating him in a more gentle way as his lethal digits run through the silver light that was Sephiroth's hair. 

"You get an unlimited access to my body from now on." What happened to the director tonight was something he would need a day to process. How that man felt so good and so right, clicking him so well.

Soon after their encounter Tseng was already heading home to try to recover from this ‘reset’ that felt like he had just gone through the process of an exorcism.  
"Uhh."  
On the street, while reaching his car, the director couldn't care less the passers-by seeing him occasionally stumbling, clothes torn apart, brushing away a long-silver hair from his shoulder and some flecks of blood from his neck. Another material for the newspapers, feeding rumors in ShinRa. 

In the main time in his hospital apartment— The general was not usually one to smoke, but it has been an extraordinary night. It is not every day that one could dream with one’s eyes wide open, after all. Pulling the cigarette away from his mouth, he saw that the end was stained red. His lip was still bleeding then.

A deep chuckle bubbled in his throat. If anyone thought Sephiroth’s lip was a mess, he will ask if they had seen the Director.

The general should be taking a shower, get some rest, and think of an explanation for the doctors as to why the wounds on his back had not —only worsen, but in fact multiplied overnight. Instead, he laid on his front on the bed, inhaling the scent of the evening’s encounter. Sephiroth’s fingers were tracing the edge of an elegant midnight-black tie. He closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him.

Crescent was meant to make a good mess of Tseng, which he, by no means did as expected from a First Class SOLDIER Top graduate. However, ‘the mess’ made sure Sephiroth remembers him well enough to return for more.


End file.
